fablehavenfandomcom-20200223-history
Unidentified Creatures
Several magical creatures are described throughout the books. The books do not identify them by name or species, but they are worth mentioning here. They are categorized here by location seen. More creatures are seen at these locations, but if they are identified they are given there own page. Midsummer's Eve *12 foot flying centipede with 6 wings, and 6 taloned feet *Brutish monster with a pronounced underbite and plates down its spine Released with Bahumat *Toadlike monstrosity *Scabby beasts with a white mane *Demonic Dwarves with a hide of black scales *Greasy creatures that looked like a turtle without a shell, and coughed globs of slime Vanessa's Collection *Colorful lizards with three eyes that can see slightly into the future, possibly the Tuatara *Hairless mouse that turned into a fish if dropped in water *Bat that shed its wings weekly. The shedded wings can be attached to other animals but you have to be quick. In the Fablehaven Dungeon *Wolf-like creature *Birdman with the head of a seagull Inverted tower *Blue woman with six arms and the body of a serpent *Dark man who was human from the waist up and a spider from the waist down Artifact Guardians *Fablehaven - A Black Cat with 9 lives. The cat started out as a simple black cat, friendly at first, until Warren removed the key hanging around its neck. Then it became fierce, but easy to kill. The dead cat melted and reformed into a larger, meaner feline. Each incarnation is larger than the previous, more vicious, and more difficult to kill. The second life is just a larger version of the first incarnation. The third had tufted ears and was as large as a lynx with disproportionately large paws and claws. The fourth life was a larger, beefed up version of the lynx, quicker, nastier. For the fifth life the cat resembled a panther, more patient and deadly. The sixth life was as big as a tiger. During the seventh life things start to get weird. It was as tall as a horse with dagger claws and saber-tooth fangs. It also had four writhing serpents growing out of its shoulders. The eighth life was much larger than a horse, had no snakes, but two heads that spit a sludge like acid. For the ninth and final life, the cat was truly a monster. It was enormous, with large wings, and twelve serpents coming out of its back. It had three tails and three heads, that spit acid like the eighth, but lots more. It took a giant sized Tanu to defeat the final life of this monster. *Lost Mesa - Patton Burgess described it as a troop of ghostly knights, and that it was a battle he would rather forget. Tammy also mentioned a beast that was covered with so many knives, they looked like feathers, could be Achiyalatopa. Lost Mesa *Lean, shaggy man with the head of a coyote, possibly Akba-atatdia, or Old Man Coyote *8 ft. tall bear chested oaf, with a face like a mask, perhaps Tonenili *Tall feathery being with the head of a hawk *Leering humpback man with a long flute, perhaps Kokopelli * Body of a human female, head of a bobcat, perhaps Wampus cat *Gigantic bronze scorpion *Broad, lumpy man with a towering forehead and deformed face *Large creature with at least 10 legs, who rippled when it moved Source * Fablehaven (Fablehaven #1) * Rise of the Evening Star (Fablehaven #2) * Grip of the Shadow Plague (Fablehaven #3) Category:Magical Creatures Category:Light creatures Category:Dark creatures